


Inevitable

by Tea_For_Two



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Based on a promopt, Essentially a short drabble request, F/M, Gun Violence, I apparently made people cry reading this on Amino, I think my standard mode of writing is angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, No Spoilers, Oumasai is my reason to live, Suicide, What is a happy ending, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_For_Two/pseuds/Tea_For_Two
Summary: NO SPOILERS - Oneshot Drabble.In the face of a Zombie Apocalypse, Kaito, Maki and Ouma try and avoid the inevitability of their deaths in vain.Based on a prompt:> Imagine your OTP slow dancing to a love song, with Person A quietly singing in the words in Person B's ear.> Imagine this happening during the apocalypse and they both know they're going to die soon.In which Person A is Kaito and Person B is Maki.





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is just a short drabble based on a prompt someone sent in a group chat I'm in.
> 
> I asked for a ship, first come first serve basis, and one beautiful user picked Kaimaki.
> 
> So without further ado please enjoy my short trash Kaimaki based on the prompt.
> 
> P. S No spoilers, and background Oumasai.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157160583@N04/39051750934/in/dateposted-public/)

 

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be, that much Kaito Momota knew. The initial days after the outbreak, after the death, so so much death, only he, Maki and Ouma had escaped from the clutches of a zombie apocalypse baring down of them. Of course the escape was only a temporary comfort, there was only so long the three could keep going, haunted by the deaths of everyone else they’d known and loved. Kaito was grateful he had Maki by him, keeping him grounded, but what about Ouma? The boy could only hide so much between sick exaggerated fake excitement, because Kaito knew darn well the fact Saihara had sacrificed himself for the shorter boy was bearing down on the shortest edition of the group even more than it was on Kaito. The fact the detective had pushed Ouma out of the way of the undead, teeth instead ripping into the taller boys throat, blood splashing onto Ouma’s face, where he’d been pushed to the ground, as the detective urged them to run and leave him through choked words, struggling to breathe let alone speak, telling the boy he loved him even now. Kaito knew it haunted Ouma, because it haunted Kaito every minute of the day.

Of course, Kaito didn’t know how to approach this. He and Ouma didn’t get on that well, and they only really spoke due to their mutual friendship with Saihara, which was now no longer a thing, since the boy had been torn into infront of their eyes until he bled out and turned into the same undead they spent every day fleeing. So Kaito left it, he tried to give Ouma space, and the only way Kaito knew this was the wrong choice was when Ouma blew out his own brains, unable to cope with everything.

It was a horrible sight, they’d not seen it happen but they’d heard the gunshot, rushing in, and they’d found him, dead but smiling despite everything. Kaito liked to think maybe the boy was glad he might get to see Saihara again in death, but even with that thought, Kaito had vomited most of his dinner, and Maki had cried, but she’d denied it afterwards. Kaito knew better than to tease her though. They had to keep going, for everyone they’d lost. These memories they held, of their class, their family, their friends, of each other, they had to continue, survive to keep these thoughts alive.

For a while it was okay, they kept ahead of the herds, avoided cities, they had enough ammo, enough fuel, enough food, and things seemed as okay as they could be at the end of the world. When winter rolled around things got worse, food was hard to come by and the cold made them both irritable.

In the end the two messed up their timings, spent a bit too longer in one place, and the herd was upon them before they had time to escape. The best they could do was flee into a nearby factory, but even then it was in vain. In the end the two ended up trapped in a small office, no escape, door being pounded by undead hands eager to get in. They’d used nearly all their ammo trying to fend the herd off, their supplies had grown scarce as time had gone on, and now Kaito counted only two bullets lefts between them, which was pretty ironic to him.

Maki wasn’t one to normally show emotions, but Kaito could tell by the way her hands were shaking, that she was as scared as him, that no matter how brave they acted, in the end everyone was scared of dying.

“Maki-roll…” Kaito started, voice wavering, the undead groans and moans outside the door doing nothing to help quell their fear.

Maki turned at that ridiculous nickname Kaito had given her, a name she claimed to hate, but when Kaito called her it she couldn’t help but feel a little better, a little more loved, a little more worthy of living.

“Kaito…”

Kaito just gave a sad smile, holding out an arm and a hand, which Maki took, which eventually evolved into a hug, both clinging to each other. This was the end, that much they knew. There’d never been escape, it was just temporarily avoiding inevitability.

Kaito gave another weak smile against Maki’s shoulder, moving their hug into that of a slow-dance pose, arms both held around Maki’s waist, beginning to hum lightly into the female's ear. It was a slow song, one Maki had heard countless times coming from the nimble fingers of Kaede as she ran her hands over piano keys with precise knowledge. It was a beautiful tune that girl had wrote herself, about love and happiness and eternity, one Kaito had put lyrics to one day, Kaede excitedly proclaiming the song now belonged to Kaito.

It was this song Kaito was singing so gently in Maki’s ear, the two swaying under the sounds.

It was nice, it was honestly so nice, to cling to Kaito, to feel his warmth, to know they were alive. For the shortest of times, Maki was content to stay here forever, in Kaito’s arms, listening to his quiet singing voice she liked so much. It was just an instance, but in that time they could block out the sounds of the undead, the knowledge they would be very much dead by the time the song finished. Everything was perfect though, just the two of them together. Kaito reached the break in the song, a solo that Kaede had made to challenge herself, a solo Kaito hummed, the song burnt into his mind eternally. Maki thought it was amusing the boy was such a dork for a song, but when Kaito had told her it reminded him of her, she’d fallen under his dorky advances.

The song eventually drew to a close, Kaito giving a smile to Maki, the girl giving one in return, though her face was now dusted with tears. Kaito raised one hand to hold her cheek, thumb moving to wipe away the tears in her eyes, before bringing his face down, lips capturing her own, as the door finally gave way under the hungry abuse of the undead. The kiss was broken at the sudden sound, the contact only being short but full of emotions, as both raised their guns, down to the last bullets.

“I’m glad I met you, y’know?” Kaito admitted, over the sounds of the undead who were so close now. Maki nodded.

“Same, you idiot.” Maki breathed heavily, gun raised to her head, Kaito mirroring her actions, their other hands were clasped together, squeezing onto each other tightly.

“3…”

The undead kept piling through the door, into the small office, clambering over one another with crazed hunger.

“2….”

Flesh was hard to come by nowadays, most of the population were dead now.

“1….”

And two more were about to be added to the list of the dead-

**_BANG_**.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The end.
> 
> LOL hope you liked it. I don't normally write straight ships but this wasn't that bad to write once I added background Oumasai kek.
> 
> Ehm... That's all I have to say I guess...
> 
> I think Drabbles are meant to be less than 1k words but this is slightly over? I've never wrote a drabble before because I hate writing short pieces, even my oneshots should be over 5k words for me to even think they're okay but eh who am I to complain?
> 
> Anyway I'm calling this a drabble, it's not long enough to be called a one shot kek.
> 
> WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF IT EH? DID I DO OKAY?


End file.
